This invention relates to portable shower equipment which is readily dismantlable for compact storage. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outdoors portable and dismantlable shower for bathing, refreshment and cooling while working or sunbathing, at pool-side, or while participating in sports activities or for use as a plant watering sprayer.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable shower which is of extremely simplistic design and which may be easily assembled and dismantled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable and dismantlable shower which is principally designed to provide refreshment and cooling to the person utilizing the shower by evaporation of the water sprayed onto the person.